


Wish we had one more kiss

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt has to leave for work, but Karen is not making it any easy for him.





	Wish we had one more kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Random Karedevil ficlet.

Karen stretched her arm looking for Matt just to find out he was out of the bed. Instant disappointment because with this weather all she wanted to do was hold him right now and tangle her legs between his in order to stay warm. She turned around looking at the bathroom door, but confirmed he wasn't there either. She was still half asleep, but managed to see the alarm clock which indicated it was 6:35am. _ Where the hell is he? _

Then she smelled coffee and heard his steps walking in her direction. He entered the bedroom and she smiled upon seeing him. 

“Oh you're awake” he told her while sitting next to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. “Good morning, babe”

“Good morning. Why are you wearing a suit this early? What am I missing?”

“Oh don't you remember? Mr. Briggs. He's meeting us at 7:15 am. He has a crazy full agenda so he asked if he could see us early in the morning. Foggy's on his way to pick me up”. 

“Right… I completely forgot. Why didn't you tell me? I could've…”

“You've done more than enough. And I appreciate it. We'll handle this. You could use some rest. Hopefully I'll be coming home again before noon”. 

He kissed her lips, then her forehead and got up; however, his girlfriend wasn't going to let him leave that easily. She took his hand, kneeled on the edge of the bed and pulled him back to her. He chuckled and immediately hugged her, caressing her lower back under the t-shirt she was wearing, his t-shirt. She surrounded his neck with her arms and whispered to his ear:

“You know I love waking up with you. It's so hard to let you go” followed by a few kisses on his neck. 

Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally reviewing all the possible excuses he could give Foggy so that he could stay home with Karen on this cold Saturday morning, but his friend would kill him in every scenario. He had to go. 

“I'm sorry, I have to go. You know this guy's a pain in the ass. Foggy needs me. I hate to leave you”

Her face (and lips) were still buried in his neck. “It's ok. I know”. 

“How about I make it up to you? I'll stop by our favorite Indian place…” a kiss on her neck. 

She began smiling. 

“Order some take out, including a bottle of Jameson…” a kiss on her cheek. “And then we can, you know… Do more stuff” a kiss on her lips. 

“Sounds good. I'll wait for you right here, Mr. Murdock” she told him with a bright smile on her face. 

“I'm so lucky to have you, Miss Page”

Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. 

“His car. He's downstairs. I have to go” he said with a resigned sigh, touching his forehead against hers. 

“Yeah. Go.”

“I love you”

“I love you too. Good luck!”

“Thanks”. 

He walked out the door and she went back to sleep, wishing for the next five hours to fly so she'd be between his arms again. He wished for the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and a few words are from the song “Lucky”, by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, which also heavily inspired this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
